


It is so quite new a thing

by englishghosts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishghosts/pseuds/englishghosts
Summary: “Hey.”Remus reopened his eyes, startled. Sirius’ head was poking between an opening in the curtains of his bed. “Hey,” he smiled, a bit unsure, sitting up on the bed.“Can I come in?” Sirius asked.





	It is so quite new a thing

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this on my computer, cleaned it up a bit and decided to post it again, because this must have been written around 2008 and ten years later I still love these two.
> 
> Title from e. e. cummings' "I like my body when it is with your"

Even though it was late, and the day after a full moon, Remus felt too giddy to sleep. His muscles ached a bit from the transformation, something it was harder for Madam Pomfrey to cure than the cuts on his skin, but he was happy.

He replayed the last 24 hours in his mind for the umpteenth time. He had been in the library, finishing the last lines on an essay when Sirius found him. After some awkward glances around, Sirius sat next to him and started to talk. About McGonagall’s last class, and Quidditch, and Snape’s really gigantic nose, and all the time Remus wondered why Sirius was fidgeting with scraps of parchment on the table and acting more strangely than the usual, until Sirius looked around and, after making sure there was no one in sight, pulled Remus by his tie and kissed him. Just for a second, his lips dry and his nose bumping against Remus’. When he pulled apart, Remus blinked, sure he was hallucinating, until Sirius smiled uncertainly at him and it came to him that they had really just kissed.

They didn’t have the time to talk, since at that moment Madam Pince appeared at their side, in the hopes of catching Sirius in the middle of some great scheme of book defiling, because obviously, since Sirius was at the library, something was up. By the time she decided not to accept his claims of innocence and threw him out, it was time for Remus to meet Madam Pomfrey to go to the Shack.

Madam Pomfrey had released him from the Hospital Wing for lunch. When he met his friends on the Great Hall, Sirius handed him notes of the morning classes. James made a joke, but Remus just beamed at Sirius. He had taken notes for him, that had to mean something right?

All through the rest of the day they had exchanged secretive glances and smiles when James and Peter weren’t looking, and Remus went to bed with this warm pleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach, and couldn’t sleep. He mentally cursed himself for acting like a Hufflepuff with a crush, and rolled to his side, trying to sleep.

“Hey.”

Remus reopened his eyes, startled. Sirius’ head was poking between an opening in the curtains of his bed. “Hey,” he smiled, a bit unsure, sitting up on the bed.

“Can I come in?” Sirius asked. Sneaking into each other’s beds was not something unheard of for the Marauders, to plan pranks, or execute them, or but that time had the added weight of the kiss hanging over their heads. Remus felt giddy and all too nervous as he made room for Sirius to climb on the bed, closing the curtains after himself. Remus briefly registered the fact that Sirius was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts before Sirius’ lips were on his.

It was all still very new, and not anywhere near what a proper kiss should be, full of teeth and sloppiness and too much eagerness. It felt strange, but in a good way, to be allowed to do this, to touch Sirius that way. Remus tangled his hand in Sirius’ hair to pull him closer and Sirius’ hands were on his hair and his neck, and then gripping his shirt. They were both breathing hard when they pulled apart.

“I missed you,” Sirius breathed on his neck, giving it a quick kiss. “Missed  _this_.”

“I was only gone for the morning, and we only did  _this_ once,” Remus tried to reason, but he could understand the sentiment. He pressed a kiss under Sirius’ ear in return.

Sirius pulled away to look at him, one of his thumbs rubbing circles on Remus’ neck. “Still.”

Remus felt his cheeks growing hot, and kissed Sirius quickly. “I’m here now,” he grinned. Sirius erased the smile from his face with a kiss.

Sirius hand was up Remus’ shirt now, caressing the small of his back, and Remus pulled Sirius on top of him, one hand on his neck and the other on his waist. He could feel Sirius hard against his hip, and his own cock was straining against his pants, and Sirius definitely deserved the title of one of the most brilliant wizards in the school, because he rolled his hips to press their cocks together, and it was amazing, even through their clothes. Sirius bit gently on his earlobe, but when Remus arched his back off the bed, there was a flare of pain on his shoulder muscles. He couldn’t help the hiss that escaped his lips, and Sirius immediately pulled away and looked at him worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just... a bit sore,” Remus said, quietly, because he would be damned if he let his body stop him from doing _this_. “It’s okay.”

“Do you want to stop?” Sirius asked, softly, and Remus shook his head, pulled Sirius down for another kiss, because he felt like it would be more painful to stop than not.

Sirius thought for a moment, white teeth chewing on his own lip, and before he could say anything, Remus kissed him again, put his own teeth to Sirius’ bitten lip. “Can I...? Lie on your stomach. Take off your shirt first.”

Remus pulled his white t-shirt over his head and threw it carelessly to the side, and decided to save the examination of the fact he would have done just about anything Sirius asked for later. Sirius looked at him appraisingly, and Remus cursed himself for blushing. This definitely wasn’t the first time Sirius saw him without his shirt on, but this time it was different, and Remus felt more self-conscious than ever about the ugly bite mark on his shoulder and the scratches on his body. He remembered the first time he’d showed them to his friends. They’d found out about his condition, and wanted to know everything about it, so Remus, after over an year of successfully avoiding showering or dressing in front of his dorm mates, lifted his shirt and closed his eyes against their shocked faces when they saw the marks all over his body.

Sirius ran a finger through a faded scar in Remus stomach, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but seemed to decide against it. He pushed slightly on Remus shoulder to make him lie down. Remus did, turning around and exposing his back to Sirius.

Sirius moved to straddle his thighs, and Remus felt his heart beating faster. Sirius placed his hands on Remus back, the left to his shoulder and the right just above his hip, but then decided against it. “Wait a second,” he whispered, and got up. Remus heard him rummage around the room, and curse softly, and then he was climbing back onto Remus’ bed. As he did so, his hard cock pressed against Remus’ buttocks, and Remus’ shiver was met by a mall gasp from Sirius.

“I got James’ ointment,” Sirius explained. “From when he hurt his shoulder on in the collision with McLaren.” Sirius spread some of the ointment on his hands, and rubbed them together. After a moment of hesitation, he began kneading the muscles on Remus’ shoulders.

Remus bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning, as the pain in his muscles began to disappear and all he could feel was the warmth of Sirius’ hands. Sirius touching him felt too good. Sirius’ hands ventured lower, tracing the scars on Remus’ back. “Is that okay?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Remus said, hoarsely, feeling his cock pressed painfully against the mattress. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“I don’t know. I’m just improvising,” Sirius gave a throaty laugh, and trust the asshole to be good at everything on the first try.

Remus shivered as Sirius ran his index finger through the bumps of Remus’ spine. “That’s good,” he gasped.

Sirius hands were now resting on the small of Remus’ back. They went lower, until they reached the waistband of his pants. “Can I?”]

“Yeah,” Remus whispered, barely audible. Sirius slowly lowered Remus pants, and Remus felt a shiver through his exposed skin, and not just from the chilly night. Remus gasped when Sirius continued his massage, running warm hands up his back and then kneading his buttocks on the way down. The ache in Remus’ shoulders was gone now, and he was caught between the need to lean into Remus’ hands and rub his cock against the mattress. Sirius seemed to be in a similar situation, pressing his cock softly against Remus, so Remus arched back, pressing himself against Sirius cock, and Sirius moaned loudly.

“You’ll wake up James and Peter,” Remus laughed, turning around beneath him to search for his wand. When he found it, he cast an Imperturbable Charm on the curtains around him. On a second thought, he cast _Lumos_ too, and then they were kissing again before he’d even managed to sit up. Remus slid Sirius’ pants down, until they got caught between their bodies. Sirius slid off Remus lap to get rid of them, and Remus kicked off his own pants, and they stared at each other, completely naked.

Sirius climbed back on Remus’ lap, kissing him. Their cocks now rubbed together without the barrier of the clothes, and Remus ran his own hands down the muscles on Sirius’ back. He kept his eyes on Sirius’ face as he held the boy’s cock and squeezed lightly. Sirius bit his lower lip as Remus stroked him slowly, his other hand coming up to caress Sirius’ face. A little drop of sweat ran down Sirius' Adam's apple and Remus bent his head to lick it, loving the feel of Sirius’ skin beneath his tongue.

Sirius opened his eyes to look at Remus and then grabbed his cock. Remus gasped and bucked his hips against Sirius’, and it was so much better than his own hand. Sirius’ hands were slick from the ointment, and they slid easily over Remus’ skin. Remus, on the other hand, ran his thumb over the leaking tip of Sirius’ cock, using it to aid his hand.

They rocked like that for a while, stroking each other lazily. Then Sirius whimpered and pressed his forehead against Remus', stroking him harder. Remus concentrated on the intimacy of the gesture for a moment, before speeding his hand too, and Sirius shuddered and came with a soft, whispered  _Moony_.

Remus forgot about himself for a moment as he watched Sirius, flushed cheeks, eyes tightly shut and teeth leaving white marks on his pink lower lip. Then Sirius looked at Remus with pure adoration and stroked him harder, and Remus came, not really believing that he was holding tightly to  _Sirius_ and coming on  _Sirius_ hand, and kissing  _Sirius_.

Remus’ limbs felt like jelly, and Sirius was heavy, half sitting over his thighs. Their skin was sweaty and there was a sticky mess over both their stomachs. Sirius had his nose pressed into Remus’ shoulder and they clung to each other for a few minutes. After his breathing had returned to normal, Remus cast a cleaning charm.

Sirius kissed him like it was the last thing he would ever do on earth. When they pulled apart, he was smiling brightly. “You look gorgeous when you come,” he said, bluntly.

Remus blushed (and cursed himself again for it), and then realized it was a ridiculous thing to do after what they’d just done. “You look gorgeous all the time,” he said, hoarsely, and kissed Sirius. “You should go back to your bed,” he whispered, kissing Sirius neck.

“Yeah,” Sirius answered, absentmindedly mouthing at Remus’ jaw. They kissed a few more times and Sirius made no move to leave. Suddenly, he grinned wickedly. In the past, that usually had resulted in a group detention. At that moment, Remus was too content to worry. “You always wake up earlier than us, don’t you, Moony?” Sirius asked.

“Well, yeah, you’re all a bunch of lazy sods that...” he stopped, stared at Sirius’ grin and then he understood. “It’s risky,” he said, but he was already smiling too.

“Why? It’s not like James or Peter are going wake up in the middle of the night to check if I’m still on my bed,” he said, giving Remus a quick peck. “Unless you don’t want me here,” he said, feigning sadness and motioning to leave.

“Git,” Remus said, laughing and pulling Sirius into another kiss.

Remus ended up spooning against Sirius’ back, his forehead touching the back of Sirius’ neck. Sirius linked their fingers together and pulled Remus’ arm around his stomach. “G’Night, Moony,” he whispered, half asleep already.

 “Night,” Remus whispered back, and fell asleep.

 

***

 

Remus woke up warm and comfortable, wrapped around Sirius. He lay still for a moment, waiting for the dreamy feeling to vanish, and when it didn’t he opened his eyes.

Sirius was snuffling slightly and drooling on Remus’ pillow. The fact that Remus found him attractive even then worried him a little. He gently shook his shoulder, whispering “Padfoot” on the Sirius’ ear.

Sirius opened his eyes and immediately closed them against the faint sunlight coming from a crack on Remus’ curtains. He turned around, mumbling unintelligibly and burying his face on Remus’ neck.

“Padfoot, we have to wake up,” Remus shook him again. Sirius mumbled and opened his eyes again. He stared sleepily at Remus, rubbing his eyes.

Remus felt a wave of panic rising on his stomach. What if Sirius was regretting the night before? What it had all been some kind of sexual experiment? What if...

“Stop thinking,” Sirius said, smoothening the crease between Remus’ eyebrows with his thumb. “Too early for that. ‘S alright.” He kissed Remus.

And despite Sirius having a bit of drool on his chin, and having awful morning breath, and despite Remus having no idea of what he would say when James and Peter asked why he couldn’t stop smiling all through the day, Remus decided it was more than alright.


End file.
